Love Remix
by AnimeRemix
Summary: A mixed up love story. Inuyasha&Gundam SeedDestiny crossver.Athrun takes a trip to Japan with Cagalli, but finds out that he is engaged to a girl who he has no feelings for, because he is in love with Cagalli. AthrunxCagalli
1. Prologue: Charcter Sheets

_AN (Roni): This part is very boring, I know - but it's not necessarily a must read part, it just kind of makes things easier to understand in the story for you guys later on. But I'd say it's skippable. _

_(Lyd says otherwise, but she's not here, so I don't care)_

****

**_Charcter Sheets_**

Main Charcters

_Mitsukai Loussier, age 20:_ Often weak, and sickly. Her dark blue eyes are framed by a pale and innocent face. Her slightly wavy black hair reaches to her waist. Over all she is a thin, pale, and charming young woman, who happens to be the heir to the famous Japan Airline.

_Cagalli Yula Atha, age 21:_ Orphan since infanthood and has grown up adopted by a loving family in a small neighboorhood where she and Athrun grew up as childhood best friends. With her shortish blond hair and green eyes, she owns a deadly glare and is a sports prodigy. Cagalli has a strong attitude and is much like in the series.

_Shinn Toyata, age 22:_ Heir to the Toyata car company, he is quiet, and a litte bit stubborn, not to mention he can really hold a grudge, but like Athrun, he will do anything to protect those he care for. With slighly spikey black hair and his unique red eyes, he is fairly frightening when he gets worked up, but also like Athrun, seems to attract the female species. Shinn is engaged to Cagalli by parental misunderstanding.

_Athrun Zala, age 22:_ Only heir to the powerful Air America, he is engaged to Mitsukai Loussier by parental agreement to link the two most powerful airlines in the world. His blue hair drops down to his strong shoulders, centering a face apparently very appealing to most girls. His personality is very determined with a cool attitude, and is reluctant to show his emotions, but he does, however, have a soft spot for Cagalli.

Sub Main Characters

_Lacus Clyne, age 21:_ Head air attendant of Air Japan, and secretary of Mister Loussier. Often around to shine her charming smile on the world.

_Sango Taijiya, age 22:_ The maid and friend of Miss Loussier. She has a cat named Kirara that Mitsukai is always playing with.

_Al, age 31:_ The bodyguard of Miss Loussier. His last name is unknown, but has a nephew named Kira.

_Walter Poopadonkey, age 50:_ The overly protective housekeeper of Athrun Zala. His favourite hobby is to find out Athrun's deepest secrets and disapproves of Cagalli.

_Sesshomaru Takahashi, age 27:_ Heir to the Panasonic Com., unless he dies and then the heir will be his disliked younger brother, Inuyasha.

_Kagura Wind, age 25:_ Mitsukai's older cousin, but has taken care of Mitsukai as her younger sister.

_Hakudoushi, age 22:_ Rival with Shinn Toyata due to enviness of Shinn's coolness. Is currently in love with Cagalli, and has no idea of Cagalli's relationship with Athrun. Hates all who are friends with Shinn.

_Inuyasha Takahashi, age 23:_ Younger son of the Takahashi family, of which are close friends with the Loussier and Zala famalies, due to social standings.


	2. Chapter 1: Pilot

Disclaimer: We'd like to proudly annouce that we own nothing - nada, nude, zip - except for Mitsukai and Walter Poopadonkey. No, scratch that, I don't think we own Mitsukai - but I'm sure we own Walter Poopadonkey. I won't even try to explain his name.

AN (R): Just a little chapter to get things going, although I admit that it does kind make Cagalli sound like an idiot, but Cagalli fans (such as myself) please do not take this personally - you will all understand her behavior later.

Please read, review, and enjoy! Mostly enjoy, actually.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LOVE REMIX**

Chapter 1: Pilot

_'Bring Ring Ring,'_ the phone rang loudly. Next to the bed of Walter Poopadonkey, and would've been ringing next to the bed of Athrun Zala as well...but having served young Master Zala for years, Walter knew for a fact that due to the young master's dislike to be interrupted during sleeping hours, Athrun always unplugged his phone before going to sleep.

"Mmmmh," Walter mummbled, and forced himself to get out of bed. As young Mister Zala's twenty-four seven housekeeper, Walter always slept in his work clothes so as to be ready for any unexpected night activities. He checked the glowing clock for the time, only to find out it was 3 in the morning. He yawned and picked up the still ringing phone, slipping into his boring work voice. "This is Zala residence, how may I help you at 3 in the morning?" he asked, surpressing a yawn.

"Three in the morning? Oh dear, I forgot the time difference!" said a voice on the other end, "I'm sorry to be calling so early, shall I call back in the morning?"

Walter stopped to think for a moment, and was on the verge of telling the young lady that yes, she should, when something crossed his mind. Then slightly smirking, he replied, "No ma'am, I'm sure young master Zala would be delighted to recieve your call. Especially so early in the morning. Please hold on for a moment while I reach Master Zala."

"Of course."

Walter cupped the talk piece on the phone with his hand, so as not to scare the miss on the other end later when he has broken the news to young Athrun. Carefully making sure the smirk on his face was gone and that his expression was once again expressionless, he couldn't help thinking to himself that it was almost worth it to be woken up at this hour just for the look on Athrun's face.

Upon reaching the young master's room, Walter knocked on the door. There was no response, of which Walter knew perfectly - there was good reason to believe that Athrun was sleeping (likely snoring) like a pig on his stomach, probably with no blanket in sight. Turning the doorknob slowly, Walter silently entered the room. "Master Zala," he called.

No response from Athrun, who was, apparently, entiredly in the position Walter had imagined.

"Master Zalaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," he said a bit louder. Athrun grunted slightly but almost immediatly went back to snoring.

Walter cleared his throat. "MASTER ZALA!" he yelled.

Athrun jumped, and heroically fell off the bed. "Hmm? Walter, what're you doing here?" He checked the clock, and groaned. "It's three in the morning dammit!" he yelled back.

"The phone awaits, master Zala," Walter said, back in his work tone. Yep, seeing Athrun's expression was definitly worth it.

Cursing, Athrun walked - or rather, kind of crawled - to where Walter held out the phone to him. "Hello?" he grunted.

"Athrun San, is it too early? Should I call back later?" asked the voice on the other end.

"M-Mitsukai?" Athrun froze. Had he just grunted to her? "What's up? I mean, why are you calling? At three in the morning?"

"Well, my dad is planning this huge dinner in a few days. All our friends and relatives and a lot of important people will be there, and my father really wants you to be there too. You can bring some friends too!" she explained excitedly.

"Wait a sec, slow down! This is all great and everything, but what does it have to do with three a.m. in the morning?" he asked.

"Oh, umm first of all, I kind of forgot the time change. And my father wants you here as soon as possible," she explained.

"You want me to fly there now? At three in the morning?" Athrun moaned. "Are you sure?"

"Not right now, tomorrow morning maybe," she said.

"Oh," Athrun let out a breath of relief. "Okay."

"Umm... You can go back to your beauty sleep now," Mitsukai said laughing.

"Okay - I mean, no! Wait a sec - is Father coming too? Should I bring him? I mean, should he bring me? I mean, oh shit. Forget it, but you know what I mean," he stammered sleepily.

"My father already talked to him, he'll be on the same plane as you," she explained.

"Okay," said Athrun. "I think I'll bring Cagalli along, if it's okay with you. Being in the same place with Father alone is kind of...tiring."

She laughed, "It's fine with me, I'll meet you at the airport. Feel free to bring Walter!"

A deadly glare was sent to Walter by Athrun. "Mmm," he murmured. "If there's nothing else, I'll hang up now."

"Okay, I'll let you have your rest so you can meet up with your girlfriend tomorrow," she said.

" 'Kay, good - hey, Cagalli's not my - ," he fumed. "Oh, whatever. Bye."

"Bye!" she said hanging up.

Athrun dropped the phone on the bed, as well as his own body. Which was, actually, very sleepy by the way. Taking his chance, Walter sighed and said, "Master Zala, I do hope you will not kick the pillows onto the floor, it really is disturbing..."

Athrun snored.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Athrun?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to pee."

A look from Athrun and a disapproving grunt from Mr. Zala, who sat only a few rows back and pretended that nothing had reached his ears.

"What, I do!" Cagalli complained. "A girl has her rights to -"

"The left," said Athrun, purposely cutting her off. "It's to the left."

"Where left? That one? But it says kitchen on the door," naturally born with bad direction sense, Cagalli was confused to no end. "Isn't that a wall?"

Athrun sighed, feeling his father's attention focused on his every move, making him very conscious. But, also knowing that if he let Cagalli go and find the washroom on her own, she was probably going to run into the storage room or some other room containing dangerous stuff. And thus, he said, "I'll go with you."

Which recieved a _very_ disapproving grunt from Mr. Zala.

Athrun showed her to the washroom. "Do you think you know the way back to the sitting area?" he asked.

"Duh, what'd you think I am, an idiot?" Cagalli replied. "You go back first, or your dad'll probably be grunting himself to death."

Which was very true. "Okay," Athrun said. "You sure you know the way back?"

Cagalli slammed the door on him. "So much for that," he muttered to himself and started in the direction of his seat.

_5 minutes passed..._

Cagalli opened the washroom door, now feeling much more relaxed than before. Confidently, she walked in the direction of what she thought was the way back to the sitting area. When Athrun had taken her here, there hadn't seemed to be so many complicated turns here and there, but hey, that was probably just because she wasn't paying attention. And so Cagalli went on.

Back in his seat, Athrun checked his Rolex watch. It has now been ten minutes. Cagalli'll probably be here in a minute or so. Probably.

There was a sign on the door that said Do Not Enter. But what could she do? She was at a dead end, so if she walked back and tried to retrace her steps it'd probably get her lost. Not that she wasn't already lost. But at least there will be people in that room, whom she could ask directions from, and then she'd be back to her seat in no time. That was the plan.

But as Cagalli opened the door, her eyes grew wide. It was a room full of buttons and switches...and there was a pilot controlling them all, and a girl helping him with anything he was too busy to do. "Wow," Cagalli said, announcing her entrance. You could see where the plane was going from here, even if it was all just clouds and all.

Athrun checked his watch again. By now, he was desperate. It has been 15 minutes now, and no one goes to the washroom for that long. Unless, of course, it was some unknown girl matter...nah. Knowing Cagalli, he was sure that wasn't the case. She was probably lost.

The girl turned to look at her, surprised. "Oh, hello," she said. Her voice was sickeningly sweet, and so was her smile. "My name is Lacus, and this is our pilot Andy. How may we help you?"

"Well, I'm...," Cagalli started, "I'm kind of..."

"Press the red button, Lacus," the pilot ordered. "My hands are full right now."

"Sure - " the girl began.

"Oh, this one?" Cagalli said. Even though he hadn't ordered her to do anything, she thought she'd just help out a bit and make Lacus' life easier. She pointed to a fairly big red button beside her. It looked alarming, but if that was what he wanted..."Okay," she said and pressed it.

Upon glancing at what Cagalli planned to do, Andy and Lacus both screamed in horror. "NOOOOOOOOOOO -!"

Too late. The plane jerked upward, then started spinning. Cagalli and the girl were tossed about in the room, but thankfully the pilot had grabbed onto his chair and pressed a few other buttons to gain control. Slowly, the plane was once again steady.

Back in their seats, Athrun and Mr.Zala was completely shocked as the plane lost control. Or seems to have lost control. Mr.Zala, who always had his seatbelt on tight just in case, did nothing more than spill his drink. Athrun, however, had never gotten into the habit and had to hold on to his seat for dear life. What was more, he had a sinking feeling in his stomach that didn't feel good. Where was Cagalli?

When the plane had regained its course, Athrun looked nervously at his father. "Shall we go check on the control room, Athrun?" asked Mr. Zala.

Athrun and Mr.Zala rushed into the control room. As he pushed open the door, Athrun let out a groan. "Oh god, no."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN (Lydia): Well I hoped everyone enjoyed it! And for all the people who are obviously asking, Kagome doesn't come in for a bout a little bit. Also this chapter was supposed to be a whole lot huger, but because we detailed it so much, it was cut in... less then a half XD. Me and Roni worked really hard, so I hope you guys review... ;


End file.
